


【长顾】经年

by Sai610288057



Category: Priest (2011), 杀破狼 | Sha Po Lang - priest
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai610288057/pseuds/Sai610288057





	【长顾】经年

顾昀和长庚辞官退位之后，还真到京郊弄了一个的小山头。

一切布置都遂了顾昀的心愿。山上农田果树，家禽家畜，茶园酒窖，应有尽有，还雇了些专人，平日里打理得井井有条。颇有几分西洋人喜欢的那“庄园”的意思。

这里清静又没人叨扰，这两位大爷成日泡在里头，几乎是要把前半生的戎马江山里落下的休息时间翻着倍儿地补回来。虽然谈不上“纸醉金迷”、“酒池肉林”，但是顾昀觉得，本质上也与之没有太多分别了。

山林田野间嬉闹，暖房里捣鼓捣鼓盆景。饿了用树上摘桃，溪里摸鱼，还能开着玄鹰重甲上天打个鸟，日子过得悠然自在。

皇城北边的温泉别院本就是两人最爱去的地方，山脚下的一眼温泉自然是不可以少的。两人平日里住的屋子干脆也就建在这里。

将军经年旧疾缠身，只能依靠慢慢调养。长庚便从陈轻絮那里学了些推拿之术，几乎每天为顾昀按摩放松。在这两年的小心呵护与修养下，两人的身体状况甚至好过壮年。顾大帅常常开玩笑说，现在放他出去，没准还能直接平了东瀛列岛。

世间多评价太始皇帝李旻不贪恋权势，不迷于金钱，一心为大梁过万年民众，无欲无求。而长庚自己知道，所谓英雄难过“美人”关，面对顾昀，他是贪得无厌的。他们都希望自己可以活得再久一点，陪伴彼此的时间再多一点，多一点。

从温泉水里出来，顾昀慢条斯理地把自己擦干，舒舒服服地往卧榻上一趴，招呼着长庚过来为自己服务。温泉池子就在旁边，整个屋子里蒸腾着温热的湿气。一条浴巾半遮半掩地搭在腰间。平日里晚起的发髻早就被解开，一头乌黑的头发几乎盖住了上身。能直眼看见肉的地方就是两条花白的腿，此刻也渡上了一层诱人的粉。

长庚走过去，端坐在他身旁。方才一同泡温泉的时候，两人已经互相撩拨了好几个回合，身子里的邪火早就被点燃。然而他现在的动作依然不紧不慢，只是先拨开顾昀及腰的长发，漏出了布满狰狞伤疤的后背。

长庚用手指虚虚搭在皮肤上面，沿着一道一道滑过。他的动作慢极了，就好像是摸着什么易损品一样，小心而虔诚。他曾经问过顾昀几乎每一道伤疤的来历，很大一半连顾昀自己都记不清楚了。阵中杀敌时不慎留下的刀剑之伤，火中取敌时毫不畏惧留下的灼伤，甚至是小时候老侯爷家法留下的鞭伤。但凡顾昀说得出来历的，他便也一一记在心上，来填补那些彼此没有一同渡过的年月。

手指与皮肤若即若离，那力道轻若蝉翼。而长年的耳目不便和刻意锻炼，给了顾昀敏感得要死的身体，这样的撩拨在他看来，简直如万蛊噬心一般，痒得人头皮发麻。

卧榻边的红木小机上，放着一个精致的雕花小盒，里面尽是些西洋人的琉璃小瓶，一看便是从西域商路流传过来的洋玩意儿。瓶里装的是西洋人的精油，配以中医推拿之术，调养之效尤为显著。长庚取过一瓶，两三滴于掌心温热，涂抹于肌肤之上，熟练地轻抚起来。

精油散发着沁人的花草香气，甜甜腻腻的。长庚的动作安稳有力，从腰部内侧开始，缓慢而流畅地向上推到肩膀，继而又换做揉捏点拍，往下按摩至背部外侧。明明尽可以是挑起人欲望的动作，此刻在他手下却也显得一丝不苟，认真专注。

“不愧是我儿子，技术越来越好了，孝顺。”顾昀侧脸枕着交叠的手臂，全身心地放松下来享受心上人的服务。眯起的桃花眼斜看着在自己背后忙活的人。

温泉活血，让身体舒展开来，药用的精油更容易从皮肤沁入，泛起恰到好处的热度。顾大帅似乎心情甚好，时不时出声指点，“轻点轻点”，“对对对这里舒服”嘴里哼哼唧唧地发出写舒服的叹息。

那声音简直就是故意，撩地长庚心乱如麻，勉强沉下心来，继续手上的动作。一轮完毕，遍停了下来。

“义父，前日我托人带了个新鲜玩意儿。今天给您试试。”

长庚取过木盒里的另一个琉璃瓶，一开盖，那带着檀香味的香气就冲进了顾昀的鼻子，他舒服地深吸一口气，评价到，“香味不错。”

“是很不错。”长庚肯定到。顾昀却从这语气里听出了几分调笑的意味，不由地心里有种不祥的预感。这小兔崽子每次用这样的语气说话的时候，自己就会被折腾得死去活来。

腰间的浴巾已经滑落到了臀上，半遮半掩，漏出让人肖想的股缝来。长庚没有急着掀开那有些碍人的布条，倒是慢悠悠地将沾了精油的手指沿着股缝探了进去。

两人早已心猿意马，这动作倒也没有出乎顾昀的意料，但他还是不由得崩起了身体。油腻粘滑的触感让手指进入的动作十分顺利。浴巾被挑落到敏感的臀腿之间，磨得人心痒。

长庚翻身上塌，把人揽在怀里。一连的动作碍不着依然埋在身体里的二指。那里面又湿又软，他喉头一紧，忍不住吞咽一口唾沫，不禁想起了进入那里的美妙滋味。

手上的那点精油很快将里面涂了个仔细。精油素有发热活血的功效，但是很快顾昀就觉察到这绝不是“发热活血”这么简单。从内里深处散发出来的痒一点一点的啃噬着他的意识，身体里一片空虚，想要被巨物填个满满当当，几乎是想立刻开口求人插进来。

“你……用了什么？”

“这是西洋人的合欢散。有催情壮阳之功效。”

顾昀闻言瞳孔一缩，深知这场性事怕是会有些累人。身子崩起来，连带着本来放松的后穴也骤然收紧，吸绞着内里开拓辗转的两根手指。那感觉，让长庚的眸子不由沉了几分。

“长庚，够了……你快些。”

顾昀轻轻扭动了一下双腿，想要缓解这痒到骨子里的感觉。他本应该忍耐力极强，无数伤病疼痛，以及心头的无力与绝望，都可以悄然压抑在心中。而此刻，他一点也不想忍，一点也忍不了。

“我不急，义父急，便劳烦自己来。”

长庚自然地卧躺着，对襟的睡袍松松散散地挂在身上，胯下的巨物早已硬挺地翘起。心中那恨不得立刻将对方吃拆入腹的冲动被狠狠压下，表面上端着一副淡定自若的样子。

顾昀只恨自己被下了道，并没有条件在与对方周旋几个回合。好在这种事上，风流倜傥的顾大帅自然不知道矜持为何物。推诿与拒绝基本上都是情趣之举，实在忍不住的时候，自然会毫不迟疑地下手。他立刻跨坐于长庚身上，这样的姿势他们不是没有用过。顾昀也很喜欢这种由自己掌握节奏的感觉。

那瓶让他心乱如麻的檀香油就在枕边，顾昀一挑眉，干脆取过又倒了些在手上，在长庚有些疑惑不解的目光中，一股脑儿地涂在了他挺立的阳物上。还强压下骨子里的渴望，捏着那二两肉，细致入微地给他抹了个遍。

这下急切的可就不止顾昀一个人了。

长庚终于切身体会到了药效之猛烈，丝毫不亚于被乌尔骨发作吞噬神志的时候。巨物抵在翘挺的臀间，微张的肉穴急不可耐地将其吞了进去。

几乎是“夜夜笙歌”的日子，让后穴早就习惯了被侵犯的滋味。又加之精油的润滑催情之效，进入的过程显得比如地顺利。

被满足的感觉真的太好，顾昀伸长脖子，发出一声舒服的喟叹。那地方被撑开带来的痛楚与肿胀，仿佛成了催化剂，将滔天的快感点燃，又尽数淹没其中。

交合的地方溅出淫糜的水声。两人急不可耐地追逐着对方的唇，而剧烈的运动让他们发出沉重的喘息，又无法好好亲吻在一起，晶亮的津液从嘴角直流到锁骨。

两人靠得极近，耳畔厮磨，互诉着极不入流的荤话。约莫是快感过于强烈，顾昀的眼角竟挤出一点泪水，均被长庚小心翼翼地舔去。

长庚闭上眼，快感仿佛当年在红头鸢上看到的烟花一般，一朵一朵地炸开。让他急不可耐，伸手捉着顾昀的腰肢，另一只手托着臀，用力催着他上下颠弄。还大力揉捏着这团手感极佳的肉，指缝间都握出了红痕。

顾昀也早就失了清明，任凭对方挺着腰撞向自己，双手环着长庚的脖子，堪堪维持着平衡。起伏的身子带着汹涌的快感，一浪高过一浪。阳根随着颠颤上下晃动，拍打在两人小腹之间。都未经触碰，就抖着射出一股浓白的精液。有一滴直溅到长庚的嘴角，被他舌尖一卷舔了干净。

已经不想再要的顾昀，被长庚翻身按回了身下，抓着腰肢从后面顶进来，又是一轮暴风骤雨一般地猛烈操弄。沾满两人交合之处的精油依然忠实地发挥着它的功效，长庚胯间的巨物依然无比硬挺，丝毫不知疲倦，来来回回地剥开肉穴。

顾昀侧过头去，竟看到那让他这般难堪的琉璃小瓶依然静静地躺在枕侧。抵在身前的手不顾一切地一挥，将那小瓶子扔到地上，清脆的声响中摔了个粉碎。

“义父……你要是不喜欢这种，也不要这么不小心。”长庚漫不经心地假意怪罪道。“还有些别的，我们下次换个便是。”

“你……唔——”后面的话语被一个用力的挺身吞没，越来越有力的动作让顾昀只能发出意味不明的呻吟。

没关系，日子还很长，很长。

END


End file.
